Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid vehicle and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly to a hybrid vehicle which can run with motive power from at least one of an engine and a rotating electric machine and a method for controlling the same.
Description of the Background Art
A configuration of a hybrid vehicle including an engine, first and second motor-generators, and a planetary gear mechanism has been known. The planetary gear mechanism includes a sun gear coupled to the first motor-generator, a ring gear coupled to the second motor-generator, and a carrier coupled to the engine. An electric system of the hybrid vehicle includes a battery and an inverter. The inverter is configured to convert power among the battery, the first motor-generator, and the second motor-generator.
In a hybrid vehicle configured as such, when the first and second motor-generators cannot normally electrically be driven by the inverter, appropriate measures should be taken for protecting devices. For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-203116 discloses control for cutting off a gate of an inverter when first and second motor-generators cannot normally electrically be driven by the inverter.